


Anonymous

by notkatnip



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everlark Week Challenge, F/M, Prompts in Panem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notkatnip/pseuds/notkatnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t dare make a scene. Don’t let anyone know it’s you or notice you.” On the busy New York street, where almost everyone is on a hurry, it was not that hard to achieve. Walking fast, head down, the girl with a pair of grey eyes remained unnoticed.</p><p>Written for Day 5 of Promts in Panem Round Two. Modern Everlark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anonymous

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks misshoneywell for your help! I really appreciate it!

Dressed in a dark grey coat, with her perfectly braided hair hidden behind a hat, all the woman wanted was anonymity. She can’t risk being known, not by anyone. It was written distinctively in the letter she found in her dressing room. “Don’t dare make a scene. Don’t let anyone know it’s you or notice you.”, it said. On the busy New York street, where almost everyone is on a hurry, it was not that hard to achieve. Walking fast, head down, the girl with a pair of grey eyes remained unnoticed.

Smirking slightly, she turned to the street that will take her to an old hotel. She glanced left to right, and on her back, making sure no one followed her or even looked at her way as she entered the establishment. Satisfied that she was able to go this far without anyone noticing her, she went inside. The receptionist greeted her cheerfully, which she returned by hastily sliding her gold card across the mahogany counter. The woman frowned at her cold exterior, murmuring about manners before giving her the key. 

She stopped for a moment, debating whether the safest way was to take the elevator or the stairs. She chose the stairs as she saw a group of men waiting to ride the elevator. She can’t risk it now, when she is too close to her destination. She glided up the stairs, not making eye contact with the people who passed her by, hoping she remained unrecognized. Just when she thought she was successful, she bumped into an old man with grey eyes like her. Her heart beats wildly. It’s over, she thought.  However, the man didn’t stop like she thought he would. And she realized why as she glanced at the man walking away from her. He was so drunk she bet he wouldn’t make it outside the hotel without passing out. She hoped for the poor man’s sake that the cheerful receptionist would not mind helping him out. 

The room was dark as she stepped inside. The faint glow of the moon barely illuminating the room. Her eyes had barely adjusted from the darkness when a silky cloth covered her eyes. She licked her lips as she felt the fire erupts below her belly, her core aching with heat. 

Let the game begin. 

Excitement coursed through her when a pair of masculine arms wrapped around from her behind. The man tossed her hat and opened her coat easily, revealing her nakedness. She knows the man is pleased, she obeyed his order very well. Leading her further into the room, she gasped as the man pushed her toward what seemed to be a table. Her back flat on the table, he opened her legs with her feet on the edge of it. She was so open to his gaze, and she suddenly wanted to squeeze her thighs together but thought the better of it. She knows better than to deny him of anything. She imagined the look on his face as he hungrily watched her naked form, and a moan escaped her lips. She is so wet, she couldn’t wait for him to touch her. But where is he? Why isn’t he touching her?

She was about to call his name when all of a sudden, his hands are on her hips, raising her lower body from the table as he put her legs over his broad shoulders. She yelped, wondering impatiently what he’ll do to her. Then he felt his mouth on her core, tasting her. She cried out loudly, uninhibitedly. Her hands squeezed her breasts, her screams of ecstasy echoing inside the room. The soft curls of his hair rubbing against her thighs tantalizingly as the tip of his tongue slid inside her. She’s so close now. Her body is on fire. Even in a difficult position, she wiggled her hips, wanting to meet the stroke of his tongue. She wants release. Her body couldn’t take anymore, what he does to her. One, two strokes. She’s there-suddenly he stopped. She moaned, asking for completion. 

“Take off your blindfold.”, he said, and continued his task eagerly. 

With shaking hands, she tugged the silky material and tossed it away. With the glowing moon helping her eyes to see, she looked up at him and came hard-the image of his head moving between her legs, his tongue moving in and out of her and that cerulean eyes gazing lovingly at her- was too much for her. She screamed again, louder than the ones before. 

For a moment, all could be heard was her heavy breathing. Her legs are back on the table, as he peppered her face with soft, gentle kisses, calming her.

“Let’s move to the bed. I’m not yet done with you.”

“Good. Looking forward to it.” They both laughed.

“I love you.”, he said moments after taking her from behind.

“Me too. Your movie with Delly doing good?”

“Yeah. You and Gale’s?”, he asked as he nuzzled his nose against her cheek.

“Doing alright too. Gotta tell you though, we’re going to shoot the sex scene next week.”

His brows furrowed. “The one where he’ll be going down on you?”

“The one that looks like he’s going down on me. In case you’ve forgotten Peeta, it’s just a movie. Gale’s mouth or tongue will nowhere be near me.”, she corrected. 

“I know. I just hate that you need to pretend you’re dating Gale just like I need to pretend I’m dating Delly. I can’t help but get jealous. Don’t tell me you didn’t get jealous when there’s news about me sneaking to Delly’s room. If I remember correctly, you almost went crazy and Prim has to lock you in your room so you won’t go to our hotel.”

She rolled her eyes and pinched his side. “Yeah. Guilty as charged. Can you blame a girl if her boyfriend is the “World’s Sexiest Man Alive?”, she replied and kissed him passionately. 

He pretended to think about it for a second. “Hmm.. I guess not. Ouch! Katniss, don’t pinch me!”

“You are mine. Okay?” Her voice is serious, grey eyes looking at him intensely, full of love.

“Okay. And you are mine.” he said softly, kissing her again passionately.

“I love you.”

“Me too.”


End file.
